The Night
by FireStorm1991
Summary: The night of passion that started it all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the characters**

**A special thanks to SarahWDBZ for looking over this piece. ^_^**

* * *

It all started with a heated kiss.

Actually, it started with a slap.

That one action had damned them both.

It had been one of their usual arguments; the Prince of all Assholes entered her lab and demanded she drop her work to fix something else he'd broken. His attitude infuriated her to no end. Vegeta didn't seem to get that Bulma had other things to do. She was no one's servant.

Their verbal spars always incensed and amused them both. After, they normally went their separate ways to cool down. It was actually kind of cathartic at times. Still, in their usual exchange of insults, their normal back-and-forth, Vegeta took it a step too far.

"_Whore!"_

Her hand struck his cheek before either could register that it happened.

Bulma's ire died down when she saw the look of pure shock, an almost child-like daze. It was moments later she realized what she had done. Her heart thumped in her chest. Had she really just struck the Saiyan? And was he really just standing there dumbfounded?

Good Lord, how was she not dead right now?

It took even longer for Vegeta's brain to process. His expression became neutral for the moment. Bulma was trying to think up a way to get away from him. Surely, he'd blast her on the spot.

Instead or sneering angrily, the prince smirked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You better run, woman."

Bulma didn't need any other prompting before she fled. It was unusual for Vegeta to just give her warning. Maybe he wanted to distance her to keep himself from ending her life. Although, that amused grin made her think otherwise. Vegeta had given Bulma no reason to believe he'd hurt her. In fact, they barely made any contact at all; he kept his word not to touch her.

She slowed down into a walk, but didn't expect the Saiyan to grab her. When he did, Bulma released a surprised yelp and found herself pushed up against the wall. Vegeta's searing lips crashed into hers.

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly got over it as she gave into the sensations. Vegeta's lips were soft but strong, a ruthless combination which left the woman weak in the knees. He pulled away to speak, Bulma barely able to make out a cocky and dark, "You weren't fast enough."

The words oozed confidence and lust. Bulma bit her lip to stifle a moan before it could escape her. She refused to give this man any satisfaction. She didn't realize she already had as he took in her scent. He knew exactly _how _his words were affecting the normally poised woman. A wicked chuckle ghosted over the skin of her neck. Bulma shivered at the sensation.

Teeth nibbled on the slender neck; a soft whimper reached the Saiyan's ears. It only served to egg him on. Truthfully, he hardly knew what he was doing. One moment, they were arguing, and the next he was hit. The slap didn't hurt, well not much at least. He should have been furious, but instead Vegeta was intrigued and, dare he say, extremely turned on. This woman had the spirit of a Saiyan. He could see that now. It must be why he was drawn to her on so many occasions. She was gorgeous. She was audacious. She was going to be his.

Vegeta pulled away to meet the woman's hazy eyes. He waited for her to push him away, but her hands found their way to his face as they pulled him in for another searing kiss. The Saiyan smirked against her lips. It seemed she wanted him, too. Her little bargain of not touching her seemed like a moot point now.

Bulma nearly yelped when strong arms picked her up and carried her to a room. When she looked around, the blue-haired beauty noticed that it was Vegeta's room. She only knew this because of the broken armor and training clothes in the open closet. If it weren't for that, she would have assumed that this was just another guest room. For a moment, her lust was forgotten as her heart dwelled on this. She had hoped the Saiyan would make himself at home.

She barely had time to linger as she was tossed onto the bed. Vegeta pounced on her before she could gripe at him for the boorish treatment. His lips descended upon hers as his hands started to roam her body. A contented sigh escaped the woman, her ire forgotten as she trailed her nails up and down the length of his spine, enjoying the feel of soft fabric of his shirt. She eagerly kissed him back.

Rough fingertips met the skin of her belly. Dark eyes bore into blue and dared her to tell him to stop. A quick nod of her head was her consent. Bulma closed her eyes and reveled in all these new sensations. Vegeta had his answer.

Neither of them was trying to stop this.

It was actually going to happen.

He pulled away and his hands bunched up her shirt to reveal her toned stomach. A groan of pleasure echoed in the room. She was perfection.

"Fuck, Vegeta," Bulma gasped as she felt his tongue glide down her belly before stopping around her navel. Vegeta smirked as incoherent sounds left the lips of the normally composed and bossy woman. "S-Stop…"

The prince simpered, chuckling against her tummy which sent vibrations through the woman's body. He knew she didn't mean it, but he wanted to have a little bit of fun at her expense. Vegeta leaned back up, removing himself from her. Bulma tried to stop him, but her hand missed him. "Really?" he mocked. "You want me to stop?"

Blue eyes narrowed in frustration. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. Vegeta found himself fascinated with her, but he wouldn't let her win their little game. "If you want me, you'll have to beg."

"Fuck you!" Bulma spat furiously. How dare he demand she beg?

That fiery look in her eyes did things to Vegeta that he couldn't describe. Her defiance drew another chuckle from his lips. Well, he guessed they had already gotten this far. He may as well meet her halfway since she had been incredibly entertaining and, dare he admit, very Saiyan-like. With a shrug, the prince returned to her, covering her form with his. Bulma seemed surprised by his abrupt change of mind.

"Eh, close enough," he whispered huskily before nipping her lip gently with his teeth.

Bulma moaned as the two of them entered a furious battle, both of them fighting to domineer the kiss. Hands gripped furiously at clothes; the two undressed one another and tossed the remaining articles of clothing to the floor.

That was the only time they parted.

And then they fucked.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha XD I bet everyone thought I'd actually, finally write a lemon. This piece was inspired by a post on Tumblr.**

**Writer Problems #2402 Why say 'their bodies undulating together in a dance as old as time itself' when I can just say they fucked.**

**After joking around with multiple friends about it, I got the idea for this one-shot. I'm not into writing lemons (AKA smut) as most of my usual readers know, so this just seemed like the perfect and most hilarious solution.**

**I hope you found as much enjoyment in it as I did ^_^**


End file.
